


Unlove story |l.s. a.u|

by larryakalarents



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryakalarents/pseuds/larryakalarents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y Harry se conocieron en la preparatoria y como cualquier adolescente haría, se enamoraron. </p>
<p>"En ésta no, no me toca ser el que te ama, ni nos toca hacer juntos la cama ni dar cuerda a este reloj"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Ambos tienen 16 años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlove story |l.s. a.u|

Entrar a una nueva escuela siempre es atemorizante. No conoces a nadie, no tienes amigos y definitivamente no sabes si te perderás por los pasillos o habrá alguien que te moleste.

Pero también tiene cosas buenas. Puedes iniciar de nuevo, mostrarte como de verdad eres y conseguir amigos que no te juzguen.

Harry Styles, un chico al que muchos llamarían "nerd" por el hecho de usar gafas y preocuparse por sus estudios ligeramente más que el resto, sabe lo que un cambio como éste implica y admite que tiene miedo, pero está dispuesto a superarlo y a probar cosas nuevas, obviamente sin descuidar sus estudios.

Louis Tomlinson, por su parte, es nuevo en la ciudad y está sediento por vivir aventuras al extremo, quiere encajar en un grupo y lo hará sin importarle el costo de esto.


End file.
